


Looking Right At You

by Fanfan_la



Series: Drabble Me This [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flicking through the pages, Minseok stared in confusion as he looked at each of the photos. He had found the album where most of their couple photos were, but the photos were odd, in that Luhan never looked at the camera. The younger male only ever looked to the side of the camera, as if looking into the distance or rather, him, Minseok noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Right At You

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: moving house, mentioned kairis
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/251853).

"Luhan! Where did you put the photo albums?"  
  
"Um, in the sitting room drawers, maybe?"  
  
Minseok wandered into the sitting room as told by his boyfriend, searching through the drawers thoroughly, before spying unpacked boxes tucked into the corner next to the cupboard. He shook his head fondly as he opened the first box stacked on top. "Silly man, he forgot to unpack these," Minseok murmured in amusement.  
  
He sat cross-legged on the wooden floor, going through the boxes until he reached the last one and pulled out the photo album he had been looking for. It was a compilation of five years that Luhan (surprisingly) put together in one album.  
  
They had moved to their new apartment just that morning, and they had the majority of their furniture set up with the help of their friends, so now it was a case of making the place more homely. Since it was Minseok's job to decorate the sitting room, kitchen and bedroom, he decided to look for some new pictures to put up instead of the ones from their previous place, which were mostly paintings that Luhan had created.  
  
Rifting through the photo album, Minseok picked out a few pictures of special memories, such as Luhan's 26th birthday where a blushing Junmyeon proposed to a teary-eyed Yixing, a photo of their friendship group at the beach, and a picture of Kris, Jongin, and Sophia - Luhan's brother, brother-in-law, and niece respectively.  
  
Minseok only began to frown as he found that he couldn't find any photos of him and Luhan exclusively in the album. He placed the album in the drawer where it belonged and pulled out another one, hoping to find their couple photos.  
  
Flicking through the pages, Minseok stared in confusion as he looked at each of the photos. He had found the album where most of their couple photos were, but the photos were odd, in that Luhan _never_ looked at the camera. The younger male only ever looked to the side of the camera, as if looking into the distance or rather, _him,_ Minseok noticed.   
  
Luhan's eyes were always focused on him, whether it was on his lips, his eyes, his hands, or anything else, but it never strayed from his person.   
  
As Minseok examined each photo, he noticed that Luhan's eyes were always filled with the same emotion; indescribable adoration and love. It warmed Minseok's heart to see such pure expression on his boyfriend's face, but then he decided to challenge himself to get one more couple photo, this time a little different from the others.  
  
Grabbing his phone and the album, he set up his camera and crept into the kitchen, where Luhan was sitting at the island and eating, unaware of another presence sneaking up on him. Minseok soundlessly walked in behind Luhan, lifting and positioning his phone for the best shot.   
  
"Luhan~" Minseok cooed, dragging out the 'a' in Luhan's name as he laid the album on the table next to Luhan's arm.  
  
Luhan turned around fully to the sound of his boyfriend's voice, only to be shoved backwards as Minseok planted a deep kiss on his lips, a flash of the phone camera going off in the background. Minseok's hand slowly placed his phone on the table without looking, more preoccupied with kissing the living daylights out of his Luhan as the other leaned against the edge of the table.  
  
When Minseok finally pulled away with a loud gasp, Luhan panted against the other, chuckling as the older male smiled at him. "You cheated," Luhan said, his hand reaching to cup Minseok's cheek. "I wasn't prepared for your photo. Or that kiss, jeez."  
  
"I know," Minseok replied cheekily, earning a swat at his butt. "But I just had to take a photo of us together for the sitting room."  
  
Luhan tilted his head. "Hm? Why? We have loads of couple photos you could choose from."  
  
Minseok wiggled his way into Luhan's lap, grabbing the album as he did so. "Yeah, but look," he pointed out, opening the album and flicking through the photos. "Every picture we have is either of me, or of us with you looking at me."  
  
Luhan raised an eyebrow. "So?" He didn't see the problem.  
  
"Well, I figured if I couldn't get a picture of you looking at the camera, the least I could do is get a picture of you satisfying your cravings," Minseok replied, grinning at the other.  
  
"My cravings?"  
  
Minseok's grin grew wider. "Your cravings. The one where it looks like you want to devour my mouth in every picture of us."  
  
Luhan's own mouth stretched into a smile. "I see." His hand slipped up and under Minseok's shirt, cool hands pressing against warm skin. "Would you like to help me finish satisfying my cravings for a particular Baozi?" His index finger circled Minseok's left nipple as he spoke.  
  
Minseok shivered, sensitivity sending his nerves quaking. "Y-yes," he breathed, leaning into Luhan's insistent touches. "Bedroom. Now."  
  
"But the bed isn’t ready-"  
  
"-Bedroom floor. Now." Minseok nipped at Luhan's neck and moaned.  
  
" _Goddammit_ Minseok. I'm going to make you scream," Luhan whispered, right before he picked Minseok by his ass, letting the other wrap his legs around his waist.  
  
As they rushed upstairs, the photo still up on Minseok's phone screen blinked one last time before it locked itself, just as the bedroom door shut with a soft click.


End file.
